Wendy
Perfil *'Nombre:' 웬디 / Wendy *'Nombre completo:' 웬디손 / Wendy Son *'Nombre coreano:' 손승완 / Son Seung Wan *'Nombre chino:' 孫承歡 / Sūn Chéng Huān *'Apodos:' Olaf, Son-Laf y Sun Wukong. *'Profesión:' Cantante, Bailarina, Modelo y MC. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento: '''Seongbuk-Dong, Seúl, Corea del Sur. *'Nacionalidad:' Coreana-Canadiense *'Estatura:' 160cm *'Peso:' 40kg *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Piscis *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Perro *'Agencia: SM Entertainment Biografía '''Pre-Debut Wendy era ya conocida por haber sido aprendiz breve mente en Cube Entertainment, a través de una audición mundial en 2011, en la que llegó a estar entre los 14 mejores concursantes. Después de eso, trabajó con el productor canadiense Gentleman Bear entre mediados de 2011 y mediados de 2012, antes de firmar un contrato con su actual discográfica. Entró como aprendiz de SM Entertainment en el 2012 con el sistema "SM Global Audition" en Canadá. Fue parte del grupo SMROOKIES, junto con las miembros de Red Velvet Irene, Seulgi y Yeri. Se reveló oficialmente que sería miembro del proyecto SMROOKIES el 15 de marzo del 2014. El canal oficial de YouTube de SM Entertainment lanzó varios vídeos del grupo, incluyendo uno en el que Wendy cantó una cover de la canción "Speak Now" de Taylor Swift. Debut El 1 de agosto del 2014, Wendy hizo su debut oficial con Red Velvet. El 04 de marzo de 2016, Wendy realizó una colaboración para el proyecto SM Station, lanzando su primer sencillo titulado 'Spring Love' junto a Eric Nam. Dramas * Descendants of the Sun (SBS, 2016) Cameo Ep. 16 Temas para Dramas * Don't Push Me Away (junto a Seulgi) tema para Uncontrollably Fond (2016) * Let You Know tema para D-Day (2015) * Return (junto a Yuk Ji Dam) tema para Who Are You: School 2015 (2015) *''Because I Love You'' tema para Mimi (2014) Programas de TV *(Youku) MY SMT (19.09.2016, junto a Irene) Episodio 1 *(KBS2) Hello Counselor (21-03-2016, junto a Irene) *(MBC) King of Mask Singer (24-01-2016) *(MBC) We Got Married (Como MC, reemplazando a Choa de AOA) *(MBC) We Got Married (episodio 290) como MC especial junto a Changsub de BTOB *(Arirang) Simply Kpop (24-07-2015, como MC especial) *(JTBC) The Last Song (09-06-2015, junto a Seulgi) * (KBS) Let's Go! Dream Team II (07-12-2014, junto a Irene y Seulgi) *(MBC) Three Turns (01-11-2014, junto a Irene) *(Mnet) EXO 90:2014 (10-10-2014. Ep.8, junto a Seulgi) Programas de Radio *Super Junior's Kiss The Radio 'Sukira' (KBS Cool FM, 27-05-2015) Musicales *Hello Dolly (2010, en U.S.A) Discografía 'Single Digital' Colaboraciones *Amber - Shake That Brass (2015) (Presentaciones en Vivo) *Jung Joon Il - 76-70 = ♡ (2015) Curiosidades *'Grupo K-Pop:' Red Velvet **'Posición: '''Vocalista principal y Bailarina. ***'Color:' Azul / Celeste *'Educación:' Escuela Primaria central de Jecheon, Shattuck-St. Mary's, Richmond Hill High School. *'Familia:' Padre y Una hermana mayor (Son Seung Hee). *'Nacionalidad:' Coreano-Canadiense. *'Personalidad:' Brillante, Fresco y Suave del corazón. *'Idiomas:' Coreano (Lengua materna), Inglés (Segunda lengua), Español (básico). *'Especialidad: Cantar, tocar la flauta travesera, la guitarra y el saxofón. *'''Número favorito: 77. *'Comida favorita:' Pasteles de arroz, Hierbas, Carne, Frijoles y Setas. *'Modelo a seguir: '''Whitney Houston. *'Tipo ideal: Un chico educado, alguien que la cuide; con una sonrisa sincera y que coma mucho. Le gusta cocinar, así que quiere cocinar para él. *'''Chico Ideal: Park Myungsoo. *'Lema: '"Piensa siempre positivamente. Haz tu mejor esfuerzo y trabaja duro". *Nació en Seongbuk-dong, Seúl, pero mientras aún era pequeña su familia se mudó a Richmond Hill, Ontario- Canadá, donde se crió, por lo que tiene doble nacionalidad. *Si bien de pequeña le gustaba la música, no le interesaba al inicio ser cantante, su afición eran las matemáticas. *Audicionó en "Cube Global Audition in Vancouver" en el 2011, quedando en octavo puesto. *Se trasladó a Corea del Sur en el 2012. *Tenía una cuenta de YouTube donde subía covers de artistas, pero la eliminó antes de debutar. *SM Entertainment subió un vídeo de ella cantando "Speak Now" de Taylor Swift. *Le tiene miedo al fracaso. *Tiene el hábito de morderse las uñas. *Es la única integrante de Red Velvet que tiene pase de conducir. Pero válida solamente en Canadá. en Corea del Sur sigue sin licencia. *Tiene una certificación para primeros auxilios y CPR. *Es uno de los ídolos novatos más completos; no sólo con una potente voz, sino también con la habilidad de poder tocar varios instrumentos. *Recibió el "Premio Presidencial de Obama" (un premio que se otorga anualmente a los estudiantes con excelentes calificaciones) ''cuando residía en los EE.UU durante sus años de escuela secundaria en octavo grado (2006). Wendy fue galardonada con este prestigioso premio, recibiendo un certificado, así como su nombre grabado en la sala de fama de su escuela, bajo su nombre de nacimiento Son Seung Wan. *Se reveló que Wendy recibió otro premio que sólo fue otorgado a una persona en su escuela secundaria en el año 2009. *Es la segunda miembro más baja de Red Velvet, la primera es Yeri. *Amber de f(x) fue la primera en ayudarla para poder volverse cercana a los demás ídolos de la agencia. *A Irene le gusta molestarla solo para ver sus reacciones, porque le parecen lindas y graciosas. *Las miembros cambian de compañeras de cuarto cada vez que realizan un comeback. Actualmente Wendy comparte su habitación con Irene y Yeri. *Cuando las miembros de Red Velvet mandaron saludos a sus padres en el programa de radio '"Old School Radio", ella lloró debido a que viajó sola a Corea del Sur, dejando a su familia en su país natal. *Prestó su voz para la nueva versión de la canción "Do You Know?" de Jo Sung Mo para el programa EXO 90:2014. *Se puede escuchar su voz en la canción "sweater & jeans" de Super Junior D&E *Cantó "Endless love" junto a Chen de EXO en la ceremonia de los '''"Golden Disk Awards 2015". *Las miembros de Red Velvet eligieron la línea de Wendy: "Vanilla chocolate honey with a cherry on top", y el rap de Irene como las mejores partes de la canción "'Ice Cream Cake". * Cantó "''I love you" de S.E.S en los MBC Gayo Daejaejun 2015 junto a Irene y Seulgi. * Interpretó la canción "That's what friends are for" de '''Dionne Warwick en el concierto "SMTOWN LIVE IN SEOUL IV" junto a Luna de f(x), Chen de EXO y Henry de Super Junior M. * Cuando vivía en Canadá, antes de unirse a su actual agencia, Wendy realizó un cover de la canción "Halo" de Beyoncé, el vídeo del cover aún se encuentra en YouTube, dejando sorprendidos a los fans que lo han visto por sus habilidades de canto aún siendo tan joven (vídeo). * En sus tiempos de trainee hizo un cover de la canción de Big Bang Fantastic Baby (vídeo) *En el programa Problematic Men dijo que hablaba 4 idiomas Ingles,Español,Frances y Coreano Enlaces *Perfil (Daum) Galería Wendy1.jpg Wendy2.jpg Wendy3.jpg Wendy4.jpg Wendy5.jpg Wendy6.jpg Videografía Wendy - Because I Love You|Because I Love You Eric Nam & Wendy - Spring Love|Spring Love (with Eric Nam) Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KBailarina Categoría:KMC Categoría:Nacidos en 1994